A wide variety of resources (e.g., content and services) are available to users over a network and the number of users accessing the resources is ever increasing. It may beneficial for service providers to provide, and for user to receive, a customized experience, e.g., presenting content and services tailored to particular users. Users presented with custom and/or more relevant desired information may gain a sense of familiarity and an enhanced interaction with network resources and providers. Service providers providing such an experience may accordingly be more popular and therefore receive increased business. However, in public and private settings alike, users often share client devices such as desktop computers, handhelds, set-top boxes, and so forth to gain access to resources. Therefore, a service provider may not know which one of many users is currently accessing provided resources and is unable to tailor the experience.
One traditional technique is to have users register and/or subscribe to individual service providers. Further, some service provider resources may be protected such that a user may need to be authenticated before access is permitted to the resources. In these cases, a user may gain access to resources by proving identity, such as by supplying credentials (e.g., typing a username and password) when prompted. A service provider may then understand which user is accessing the resources. However, using these traditional techniques, each user may need to remember and enter different credentials to access different resources from one or more service provider. In addition, the tailored user experience does not begin until user credentials have been entered and verified. Thus, traditional techniques may not meet service provider and/or user desire for a customized user experience.